Bonus: El Debate
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Un sentimiento mágico o una reacción bioquímica del cerebro? ¿Y los besos? Dos puntos de vista ni tan diferentes por parte de Brainy 5 y Kara. ¿Cómo logrará la kriptoniana convencerlo de que ella tiene razón?


**Disclaimer:** No mío. ¬_¬

**Summary.** ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Un sentimiento mágico o una reacción bioquímica del cerebro? ¿Y los besos? Dos puntos de vista ni tan diferentes por parte de Brainy 5 y Kara. ¿Cómo logrará la kriptoniana convencerlo de que ella tiene razón?

Este se deriva de Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo, pero se puede leer sin el otro.

**Bonus:**** El Debate.**

Más allá de sus reflejos se extendía el infinito e insondable universo, salpicada su aterciopelada negrura por incontables estrellas y galaxias. La vista era magnífica, realmente grandiosa, pero ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en ella; se encontraban en medio de un debate de vital importancia...

...para alguien, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de quién sea.

-Si Relámpago y Saturngirl salieran formalmente no habría cambios en su relación -declaró Kara-. Tal vez los dos estarían algo menos tensos, pero de ahí en fuera…

-Sí habría cambios -repuso Brainy-. La adjudicación de una etiqueta social como lo es el noviazgo tendría una seria influencia sobre su interacción.

-¿Qué clase de cambios? -bufó Súper Chica-. ¡Esos dos ya actúan como casados!

-Mira -dijo el coluano-, cuando se conocieron, Lobo Gris y Chica Fantasma se la pasaban discutiendo y tratando de impresionarse el uno al otro...

-Todavía lo hacen -repuso Kara.

-Únicamente después de alguna disputa u otra situación similar -especificó B5-. De ahí en fuera al interactuar entre si se comportan de manera cordial.

-¡Y cariñosa! -remató la súper joven-. Bastante cariñosa... El otro día los sorprendí en el cuarto de televisión. No se podía distinguir de quien era que mano. Excepto por el tamaño y color de guantes.

La joven se llevó la mano al mentón y comentó mientras estudiaba atentamente el semblante de su acompañante:

-Me preguntó de dónde habrán copiado esa técnica de besuqueo...

-No se los preguntaste... -aseguró Brainy haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? -se indignó la kriptoniana.

-De la clase que amerita hacer esa pregunta y que no ha respondido.

-Ni se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí -respondió Kara-. Se veían tan entretenidos que me dio cosa interrumpirlos.

Bien. Lo admito. Si se hicieran novios novios y no amigos novios, Relámpago dejaría de celar tanto a Sat, y sus peleas con Cósmico se reducirían… algo, creo. Pero de ahí en fuera seguiría siendo el mismo patán de siempre.

-Con respecto a todos los demás, sí -asintió Brainiac 5-. Pero con respecto a Saturngirl, su conducta sufriría un cambio radical.

-No. Han sido amigos por tanto tiempo que el cambio sería tan natural que ni se notaría. Toma lo que son ahora y agrégale unos cuantos besos y abrazos y...

-Ya entendí -gruñó Brainy entornando los ojos.

Kara ahogó una risita.

-No te gusta hablar de esas cosas, ¿cierto?

-Es que aún no logro comprenderlo -repuso el coluano.

-Falta de experiencia.

Sin darle tiempo al chico para responder a su último comantario, Súper Chica hizo su conclusión:

-Relámpago y Sat deberían besarse de una buena vez y punto.

Brainy suspiró resignado y se dispuso a intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

-Las relaciones humanas son demasiado complejas como para solucionarlas con un beso -repuso-. Están sujetas a un número exponencialmente infinito de variables, cada una de las cuales puede afectar el resultado final de múltiples formas.

-Las relaciones humanas no son ecuaciones matemáticas, Brainy -deletreó la chica-. Son impredecibles, no puedes convertirlas en números y no puedes calcularlas basándote en estadísticas y probabilidades.

-Por supuesto que no. Es imposible debido al factor humano.

-Eres increíble -resopló Kara.

Brainy la miró.

-Sólo digo que debe haber una manera fácil de comprender todo el asunto del amor y el afecto.

-¿Desde cuándo un genio nivel 12 necesita una manera fácil de comprender algo?

-Desde que el tema de estudio es completamente ilógico e irracional.

-¡El amor no es irracional! -protestó la kriptoniana-. Tal vez un poco ilógico, pero no irracional.

-Por supuesto que es irracional -replicó el coluano-. Si no lo fuera, yo no…

Brainy se interrumpió, y ella se alegró de que lo hiciera.

-El amor es demasiado complicado, de acuerdo -aceptó Kara, desviando el tema de un derrotero peligroso-. Pero un beso puede simplificarlo todo...

-Eso no tiene sentido -refutó Brainiac 5.

Además, la mayor concentración y variedad de las bacterias que habitan en el cuerpo humano se encuentran localizadas en la boca; es bastante antihigiénico.

-Yo creo que es mágico -suspiró Kara-. Después de todo, casi todos los cuentos de hadas se resuelven con un beso, ¿no es así?

-Eso es fantasía -resopló Brainiac-. Esto es la realidad.

-La fantasía está fundamentada en la realidad. Únicamente altera las cosas de manera que sean más atractivas. Es otra forma de ver al mundo y las situaciones a las que nos enfrentamos.

Además, no irás a decirme que nuestras vidas no tienen cierto parecido con lo que sucede en los cuentos de hadas.

-No conozco muchos cuentos -repuso Brainy.

La chica estudió su rostro con suma atención, preguntándose por enésima vez...

-Los besos desencadenan una reacción bioquímica natural que afecta determinadas zonas del cerebro -recitó el intelecto de nivel 12-. No hay nada de magia en ello.

-Tienes mucho que aprender -dijo Kara esbozando una sonrisa.

Desvió la mirada hacia el espacio. La vista era realmente hermosa...

Desenfocó la vista para ver mejor su reflejo y el de Brainy, uno junto al otro.

-¿Qué hay del amor? -preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-¿También crees que el amor es una mera reacción química?

Hubo una larga pausa.

-No -contestó B5 al fin-. Sé que existe una correlación entre las hormonas y los estímulos cerebrales, pero… No creo que sea tan simple.

No puede ser tan simple.

-No puedes reducirlo todo a su mínima expresión -repitió la joven.

-Lo sé -suspiró el chico-. Pero a menudo quisiera poder hacerlo.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de ella...

-Conozco una manera fácil y rápida para que entiendas los besos -anunció la rubia con picardía.

Brainy la miró sin comprender; al menos no hasta el instante siguiente, cuando las manos de Kara se cerraron sobre su camisa, sintió un fuerte tirón y sus labios entraron en contacto con los de ella.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, para convencerse de que era real. Comprobado el hecho, cerró los ojos nuevamente y percibió con mayor claridad el cosquilleó que los labios de la chica causaban en los suyos.

La mano del joven genio se posó con delicadeza sobre la mejilla de la kriptoniana, manteniendo su cabeza en posición. El otro brazo de Brainy rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

El beso se hizo más profundo.

Kara ahogó un suspiro y, lentamente, liberó la camisa del coluano; en un movimiento suave deslizó sus manos hacia los hombros, y luego hacia el cuello y la nuca del chico.

Sus labios, renuentes, se separaron lo suficiente para permitir el paso de un soplo de aire y para que sus cabezas adoptaran una posición más cómoda.

Súper Chica sonrió cuando él volvió a besarla.

Como una oleada de cálida paz, la magia se expandía en su interior al ritmo de su corazón.

Si Brainy ahora volvía a salirle con su teoría de la reacción química, se vería en la forzosa y penosa necesidad de golpearlo hasta el Siglo XXI. Y luego volvería a tratar de convencerlo de que, una vez más y como era de esperarse, ella tenía la razón.

Algo a lo que él ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Brainy acarició su rostro con suavidad, el abrazo se estrechó...

La pareja escuchó voces que se acercaban, pero por lo visto, ninguno de los dos creyó que valiese la pena prestarles atención.

-Te digo por última vez: ¡No habrá ningún problema! -protestó Relámpago.

El grupo dobló la esquina…

-Estás completamente equivo…ca…da… -El pelirrojo se interrumpió-. ¿Pero qué…?

Otra vez era necesario recuperar la respiración. Sus bocas volvieron a separarse, aunque no tanto como para separar sus alientos. Kara suspiró y Brainy sonrió.

El espacio era demasiado grande y lo único que cruzaba la mente de Brainiac 5 era la necesidad de remediarlo...

Y lo hizo.

-¡Déjala respirar, Brainy! -dijo Chico Camaleón antes de que Saturngirl o Relámpago pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo.

Un chorro de agua fría a presión no habría sido más efectivo que las palabras del metamorfo; el coluano se separó de la kriptoniana a una velocidad que hubiera rivalizado con la de Flash. Miró rápidamente a los recién llegados y luego miró a Kara; otra vez al grupo de curiosos, Kara, curiosos, Kara... Finalmente miró alrededor, buscando desesperadamente en donde esconderse.

A su lado, Súper Chica sonreía.

La joven de Argos se arregló el cabello con los dedos y se alisó la falda.

-Bien, tengo que irme; debo arreglar mi habitación para lo de esta noche- Sonrió mirando a Brainiac 5.- Espero haber defendido bien mi argumento.

-Oh, sí –asintió el coluano con un hilo de voz-. Perfectamente defendido.

La sonrisa de Kara se ensanchó. Volteó a ver a los demás y se despidió agitando la mano.

-Nos vemos. –Miró al coluano.- Adiós, Brainy. –Guiñó un ojo.- Te veré luego.

-Adiós –respondió él.

La joven kriptoniana se alejó por el pasillo y Brainiac la siguió con la mirada.

Una vez más no había podido hacer contra los argumentos de Súper Chica...


End file.
